WO 2013/100753 A1 discloses a supercapacitor which comprises a comb-shaped electrode basis and a comb-shaped counter electrode basis, which mesh with one another. On the upper surfaces and on the lower surfaces of the electrode basis and the counter electrode basis, carbon nanotubes are arranged. The carbon nanotubes are perpendicular to the direction of the meshing of electrode basis and counter electrode basis. The supercapacitor is manufactured by applying a material of the electrode basis and the counter electrode basis to a substrate. By means of wet-chemical etching or plasma etching, the material is subsequently removed until the meshing comb-shapes of the electrode basis and the counter electrode basis have been shaped. The underlying substrate is removed as well, sparing a contact portion of the electrode basis and the counter electrode basis. On the electrode basis and the counter electrode basis the carbon nanotubes are grown, both on the upper and the lower side. Finally, an encapsulation of the supercapacitor is begun on its lower side, an electrolyte brought between the electrode and the counter electrode and the encapsulation of the supercapacitor finalized.
EP 1 146 527 A2 discloses a supercapacitor comprising an electrode and a counter electrode. The electrode and the counter electrode are realized as plates arranged in parallel to one another, between which an electrolyte is provided. The electrode and the counter electrode are separated by a separator arranged between the electrode and the counter electrode. The electrode and the counter electrode each comprise a matrix of carbon nanotubes on their surfaces turned towards one another. In this way, the surface contributing to the double-layer capacitance and therefore the double-layer capacitance is intended to be increased.
DE 10 2013 104 396 A1 discloses an electrochemical storage device comprising an electrode and a counter electrode with surface structure elements meshing with one another in the direction in which the electrodes are distanced. The surface structure elements are arranged uniformly and in a coordinated fashion. Between the electrode and the counter electrode with the meshing surface structure elements an electrolyte is provided. The surface structure elements are manufactured by forming, embossing or stamping methods or by structured removal from a substrate out of which the electrode and/or the counter electrode are made. They may also be manufactured with a component separate from such a substrate. The surface structure elements are especially made of carbon nanotubes or graphene layers arranged in the way of lamellae.
US 2011/0073827 A1 discloses an electrochemical storage device in which an electrode and a counter electrode are realized within a nanopore of a substrate. Within the nanopore different layers are formed, where a first layer forms the electrode along a wall of the nanopore, a second layer applied to it forms an electrolyte and a third layer applied to this electrolyte forms the counter electrode.
Electrochemical storage devices or supercapacitors in which an electrode and a counter electrode face one another and in which surface structure elements extending from the electrode and the counter electrode overlap are, for example, known from US 2012/0282530 A1 and DE 100 53 276 C1 (corresponding to WO 02/35564 A1). According to US 2009/0021890 A1 and WO 2012/128763 A1 such overlapping surface structure elements are formed from carbon nanotubes.